


Twister

by AlJ4069



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Twister (1996)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJ4069/pseuds/AlJ4069
Summary: Beca Josephine Mitchell's life was changed when her mother and father were killed by a tornado... Now Beca and her friends chase tornadoes so they figure them out...... And save lives(I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, IMAGES OR MUSIC I USE IN THIS FANFIC)
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Flo Fuentes, Jesse Swanson/Original Female Character(s), Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Wakita, Oklahoma

June 2, 1968...

A storm was raging over most of Grant county, and in one of the farm houses, a man poured himself some coffee in the kitchen before heading into the living room, where he was watching the weather on TV and there was a tornado warning flashing across the screen.

Upstairs in a bedroom, five-year-old Beca Mitchell was sleeping in her bed with the family dog, Toby and he was sleeping at her feet. A loud crash of thunder woke her up, and she was sitting up when her mother hurried into the bedroom.

"Becs? Come with momma'," Josephine Mitchell said to her daughter, doing her best to remain calm, but it was clear that she was on the verge of a panic attack as she scooped her daughter out of the bed, along with her Raggedy Ann doll.

"Is everything ok, Momma?" Beca asked.

Her mom didn't want to scare Beca she just wanted to get out of the house and into the storm cellar with her daughter being calm.

"Just come with me sweetie, everything is gonna okay." She said as she carried her daughter out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Toby was left on the bed, half way down the stairs, Warren Mitchell met up with them, carrying a blanket. "We need to get down to the storm cellar right now," he said as he hurried them down the stairs and toward the front door. 

"TV says it's big. Might be an F5." Warren said to his wife

Josephine nodded. "Okay, we're going to the storm cellar."

Beca, however, realized that their dog wasn't with them. 

"Toby?" she called out as they headed outside.

They ran out of the house as fast as they could, things were being blown at them, lightning and thunder was crashing all around them, and debris was falling all around them.

"HURRY, WE GOTTA MOVE, HAND HER TO ME WE GOTTA GET TO THE STORM CELLAR NOW!!!!" Warren yelled 

Josephine gave Beca to Warren, and they kept running. Eventually they made it into the storm cellar.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Toby was running down stairs.

Beca and her mother were frightened as all hell was breaking loose all around them.

"AHHH! IT'S ALMOST HERE" Josephine shouted

"GRAB HER!" Warren shouted, handing Beca to his wife. 

"I GOTTA CLOSE THE DOOR!" He screamed as he slammed the door and closed the latch. 

Unaware that Toby had just ran up and was scratching at the door, trying to get inside.

Beca, however, heard their dog at the door, with the incoming tornado.

"Daddy, daddy, Toby's right outside!"

Her father unlatched the door and opened and said

"Come on boy!" Toby jumped inside, and he shut the door once again, latching it.

Beca scooped the small dog into her arms and said

"It's okay, Toby." 

Josephine turned on the light and then they sat on a wooden bench together, waiting for the tornado to pass. 

Suddenly, the door began shaking violently, and there was a loud roaring, like a freight train was outside 

"Hold on to Beca, honey!" Warren said to his wife before going up the stairs and holding onto the handle in order to keep the door closed. 

Beca was crying as her mother held her, watching fearfully as the door kept shaking, and it was clear that the tornado had stalled nearby. 

Her father grunted as it became harder and harder for him to keep the door shut. Harder.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT... DEAR GOD!" he shouted, clinging to the handle as the door kept shaking and the hinges and latch were starting to break loose.

"OH, GOD!I CAN'T HOLD IT..... ANYMORE ! AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the door was ripped free by the tornado but at the last minute Beca's mom grabbed a hold of him but it ended up taking both Beca's parents with it. Screaming, as they disappeared into the twister.

Beca was screaming in horror as she watched both her parents disappear "MOMMYYYY..... DADDYYYYY!"

The next morning, Beca climbed out of the storm cellar with Toby running ahead, and she saw all the devastation that the tornado had caused, her house was destroyed.

Beca's neighbors the Conrads came out of their storm cellar and saw that Beca was the only one to survive. They searched for Beca's parents but they were never found again.

The Conrads took Beca in, and raised as if she was one of their own, but Beca and Stacie Conrad instead of becoming like sisters they ended up falling in love.

There was one problem though Beca had become obsessed with tornadoes and made herself a vow then and there, that she would chase after tornados and make sure that no one else had to go through what she went through. She was going to save lives.


	2. Chapter two

Norman, Oklahoma

June 17, 1996...

At the National Severe Storm Laboratory (NSSL), the staff were gearing up for a busy day since there were a number of storm cells converging on the state, and that meant that there was a strong possibility of there going to be a lot more tornadoes then usual.

"At 7:00 a.m. in Oklahoma City, the temperature is 75 degrees. Across the state, skies are partly cloudy, the dryline higher over western Oklahoma. Satellite pictures indicate thunderstorms developing..."

As more reports came over the radio, two of the staff members, Kommisar and Pieter were looking over data on one of the computers.

"Kommisar, take a look," Pieter said, showing a picture to her. "Caps are starting to break."

"All the models are forecasting lifted indexes from minus six to minus ten," Kommisar remarked, examining the photo.

Pieter nodded. "You know if these cells keep building like this we could have a record outbreak of tornadoes," he replied, eating a doughnut.

Kommisar sighed. "This is gonna be a long day... We better get more coffee brewing," she muttered, while drinking some coffee herself.

In a different part of the state, a red Dodge Ram pickup truck was driving down a dirt road, Stacie Conrad was driving the truck and seated next to her was her fiancée Aubrey Posen.

"Um, babe, are you sure she's gonna be there?" Aubrey asked as she pocketed her cellphone, having just ending a phone call with one of her clients.

"If I know Becs, she's already dragged her entire team into the field," Stacie assured her as he drove down the road. Earlier she had called Barden State University to ask if her ex-wife, Beca Mitchell, was there and they told her that Beca was out in the field, preparing for the upcoming tornado season.

"Ah, hell, a day like today, she'd definitely would be out in the field. She forgets everything except her work," she added.

Stacie had been completely head over heels her, but Beca was obsessed with tornadoes. Wanting nothing more than to find out what made them tick. 

At first the scientist in Stacie loved the idea of the love of her life was so fascinated by the science of tornadoes. Stacie would love showing Beca everything she knew about tornadoes and what that didn't, they would learn to together.

After a while just knowing what caused them wasn't enough for Beca, she wanted to know if she could find a way to predict when they were form so she could get better warning systems.

That meant chasing after them and being up close to them... Soon Beca started becoming reckless and putting herself in harms way.... Stacie couldn't take anymore so she gave Beca a ultimatum.. her or tornadoes.. Beca chose the tornadoes.

Aubrey looked at her future wife sympathetically. "You're nervous about seeing her, aren't you?" she asked.

"Nervous?" Stacie repiled, surprisingly. "No. Why, do I look nervous?" Stacie asked

"No... Ummm... Well, yeah and somewhat... angry," Aubrey admitted.

Stacie sighed and said. "I just want to get it over with, Beca always has to do everything... The hard way.... I swear that woman became a tornado herself"

Aubrey didn't quite understand that and asked. "She became like a tornado herself?"..

Stacie replied.. "Yeah like a force of nature... and whatever was in her path was either destroyed or blown away... Beca can be a handful, combative and has a mouth that can start wars.. so fair warning... You two are not gonna like each other".

Aubrey was no pushover... Raised by a father that was a general and mother that was a judge... So believe me when I say meeting Stacie's feisty ex didn't frighten her.

"Hopefully she signed the papers so there won't be a world war 3" Aubrey replied.

"From your lips to God's ears... Cause Becs tends to procrastinate... A lot and she can be very forgetful," Stacie stated.

Aubrey had a bad feeling that this was not going to be easy and asked. "You don't think she signed the papers either?"

"No, I think she did," Stacie reassured her, gently squeezing her hand and then giving Aubrey a kiss.

Meanwhile in a field, there was a collection of cars, ranging from a station wagon to a large bus. 28 year old Beca Mitchell was on the roof of a blue van, trying to get the Doppler radar dish to work.

Inside the van, Benjamin Applebaum aka Benji was working on the wireless connection. 

"Okay Becs, hang on, I think I fixed it," he called out, knocking on the ceiling of the van.

But nothing happened so Beca finally snaps and and hits the dish which then sparks and shocks Beca. 

"OUCH... Ugh... Fuck!" Beca shouted, frustrated since this was the fifth time that week that the doppler had failed to work. "This thing is useless!"

"Sorry, Becs," Benji apologized.

Thankfully the it suddenly started working and turning on its own. " Yesss... Finally.. Benji it's working!" she stated, while knocking on the roof with her fist.

Then she said "That's good. Give me a reading!"

Opening the side door on the van, Benji climbed out of van.

"Okay, boss lady, hold your horses," he grumbled and walked over to where the laptop was along with his fianceé, Emily Junk. 

Benji, Emily, Chloe, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Florencia, Jesse, Ashley and Jessica had all met in college, Barden University and though it took a while to become close friends because of Becs rough edges but eventually they did and since than it's been smooth sailing since than. 

"Which way do you want it, Becs?"

Beca peered into the distance, where there was a large buildup of nasty-looking storm clouds. 

"Looks like the dryline has stalled," she called out. "Give me a sector scan west, northwest, look at mid-levels for rotation and increase the PRF."

While this was going on, Chloe Beale was on her phone talking to her mother.

"Yes mother... I will be safe, and of course I love you and no... I'm not looking to be with anybody right now... Since that whole Tom mistake, I've decided to take a break from men for a while" Chloe said hoping that her mother would give this subject a rest.

Yes Chloe knew her parents loved her and worried about her, but sometimes they could be a little to much at times.

Beca was hearing the whole conversation between Chloe and her mother and had a big smirk on her face, Chloe just happened to look her way and playfully glared at her and Beca put up her hands in surrender. 

Fat Amy was inside her bus, which was filled with monitoring equipment, and on one of the screens, a music video started playing as she sang a long a little as she was finishing off her breakfast. She jumped out and he looked up at the speakers as the song played over the sound system.

"If I mistreat you girl, sho' don't mean no harm..."

She played this at full blast knowing full well that it would annoy her friends because they hated her taste in music.

At the second van, Jessica and her wife Ashley, were in inside cuddling and whispering sweet nothings at each other. They had meet freshman year in highschool and it was love at first sight. 

"Babe.... all I'm saying is don't fold the maps!" Cynthia Rose lectured her girlfriend, as they went to a table they had set up to look at the maps.

"Mira... amor de mi vida... I didn't fold the map!" Florencia said passively aggressively, while drinking her diet coke.

Cynthia shook her head and said "Yeah... first baby you know I do not like you talking spanish to me when argue, and second..." While holding up a map that'd been clearly folded

"Well... Now Kansas is a mess, there's a big crease right through Wichita-" and she tossed several rolled maps onto the table. "Again... Please just roll the maps." Cynthia said clearly trying to avoid a fight.

As you can clearly tell Cynthia Rose and Florencia were the navigators of the team, and no Flo did not fold the map... Someone did but it wasn't her.

So to avoid a fight as well.. which they have been a lot lately.... She just nodded and faked smiled.

Jesse Swanson was doing his best to catch some shuteye in his car... Which wasn't easy do to all the bickering... Right when he was about to fall a sleep he saw a red pickup pull in... and it was Stacie along with another women... 

"Shit... Becs is gonna lose her shit" and got out of his car and hurried to warn Beca on just showed up out of nowhere...


	3. Chapter 3

As Stacie and Aubrey got to where the team was they slowed down and parked near them. 

"Well look who it is, the storm chasers" Stacie called out as she and Aubrey got out of the truck.

Cynthia Rose ran up to greet them. "Hey, I don't believe it! Look who it is Flo... That sinful devil herself!"

Cynthia and Stacie used to mess around before Beca and Stacie got together, Florencia didn't like Stacie for a while cause of that, but the busty brunette eventually won her over. 

Stacie grinned and hugged them. "Ladies.... Long time no see"

"Mmmhmmm... You know we love you Stace but you, You got balls as big as your juggs... if your here to see Becs" CR said while smirking and shaking her head.

Flo laughed and Aubrey gasped at Cynthia Rose candor. 

Before Stacie could reply, Fat Amy spotted them, and she wasn't to excited when she saw Stacie. "YOU BITCH!" She shouted, as Fat Amy ran up to her. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" And She laughed and gave her a big hug.

Fat Amy loved Stacie but she also Loved Beca.. and when the taller Brunette just upped and left without a word, the blonde tried to hate Stacie but she couldn't. Fat Amy understood why she had left and forgave her. 

Stacie chuckled while sighing in relief and said "Oh girl, I thought you was gonna punch me!" 

Fat Amy squeezed the taller brunette a little harder and repiled. " Good.. but you know I love you, but oh girl Beca might lay hands on you though.. I saw Jesse take off.. heading to where Becs is and I'm guessing, he saw you and went to spill the beans".

"Fuck" Stacie stated.. and her, CR, Flo, and Fat Amy shook their heads.

Aubrey has never heard so much swearing in life and it looked like this was something that she had a feeling that she gonna have to get used too while she was here. 

"Ummm who is Jesse and why is it an issue that he went to tell your ex wife that you were here?... Oh and by the way I'm Aubrey... Stacie's soon to be Wife"

Before Stacie could say anything, Cynthia Rose started laughing and Flo answered. "Oh it's cause he didn't like Stacie and the reason was.. he had crush on her... but when you left they became more like brother and sister.. so now he just looks out for her."

"Oh Babe.. Sorry I totally forgot, CR, Flo, Fat Amy, I'd like you to meet Aubrey," Stacie said while chuckling nervously. Aubrey shook her head and walked over and playfully slapped Stacie on the shoulder as she joined them.

"Babe... Did you just call her Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked Stacie somewhat shocked

" I call myself Fat Amy, so twig bitches like you won't say it behind my back, and it's nice to meet you too , Blondie " Fat Amy replied, and CR and Flo just smirked and waved.

Aubrey taken a back a little, but she just chuckled and asked "So how did all you girls meet?".

"Cynthia Rose replied "well me and my girl Flo and mostly everyone here met Stacie when we started College but Fat Amy has known her since Becs and Stace started chasing tornadoes.

"Listen ya'll I'd love to stay and chat with you ladies but I gotta talk to Becs, where is she?" Stacie asked.

"She's over by Doppler," Fat Amy answered, while nodding to the blue van, where Beca was still on the roof with said radar. 

Stacie turned to Aubrey and said "Honey, why don't you hang out here for a little while, I'll, go talk to her".

"Are you sure baby..?" Aubrey repiled

Stacie nodded and smiled softly at her fianceé. Amy and CR took her Aubrey's hand and pulled her to Amy's bus.

"Ladies, why don't you keep my fianceé company... and I'll be right back baby" the taller brunette suggested as she kissed Aubrey before walking off.

Amy shook her head as her, CR and Flo lead Aubrey over to the bus. "Becs is gonna flip when she sees her." Amy says to herself in her head.

As Stacie made her way to Beca, she saw Jessica and Ashley, and waved at them. To say they were surprised to Stacie was a understatement, they looked at each other and Jess said "this isn't gonna end well" 

"I hear that... But 5 bucks says Jesse already told Becs that Stacie's here already... and is gonna use it to piss her off' Ashley replied.

and Jessica answered "I.... definitely ain't taking that bet".

"Well I'll be damned... Look who it is" Jesse Swanson said as he put his hand on Stacie's shoulder. Stoping her in her tracks.

This action really irritated Stacie.. how dare he put his hand on her.. she was about to say something... When he beat her to it.

"Hey.... All jokes aside... I had to tell her that you were here... I wouldn't be much of a brother to her if I didn't... besides I got her from wanting to kill you.... to maybe decking you" he said while chuckling a little.

This caught Stacie buy surprise and she replied " wow, that was nice of you... what's the catch?" Stacie asked.

"No catch... I've changed..... having a sweetheart for a girl has really done me good" Jesse answered. 

"A girl... changed you?" Stacie questioned.

Jesse smirked and answered "Yeah.. her name is Anna Camp and she really changed my life.... Oh but be fore warned... Becs has something going with Chloe so..... Just giving you a heads up".

"UGHHHH......" Stacie grunted loudly. 

And all that could be heard was Jesse laughing as he walked off.. "still got it" he says to himself in his head


End file.
